


A Vending Machine Water Bottle

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hotel Rooms, a tad of mutual pining, and there was only one bed, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: they drive far away to follow a lead and they stay in a hotel room and THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED OMG WHATEVER SHALL WE DO
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	A Vending Machine Water Bottle

Dinah checked into the hotel they'd stumbled upon with Laurel by her side, as always, and Mia and Bianca straggling behind.

She let out a sigh when the receptionist said, "I'm sorry ma'am but we don't have any available rooms. She made a quick signal with her hand behind her back and Mia stepped forward, her mask of wealth and privilege falling easily into place. 

Dinah stepped aside, content to let her more charismatic team mate take over. Laurel met her eyes and smiled tiredly and Dinah felt a little flash of joy flood her veins. Laurel's smile never failed to make her happy.

She zoned back in at the sound of Mia's voice dripped with fake sweetness as she said, "Why is that?" her head titled to the side just so, and her eyebrow raised to show who was in charge underneath her sugary smile. Dinah couldn't help but be impressed by the dizzying combination of it all and she shot Laurel a look only to find that she was already staring at her.

Laurel flushed and looked away and Dinah smiled down at the ground.

"There's a large group of police officers and federal agents in town, and they're taking up all the rooms," the receptionist said, fumbling a little under Mia's sharp gaze. Dinah rolled her eyes subtly. Of course the police found out somehow. That was just one more obstacle to get through before they could track down the mysterious woman behind the strife in Star City. Unlike Laurel she didn't delight in outsmarting and outmaneuvering the police, but now that she was on the outside she saw the toxicity of her time on the force and understood the need to undermine that system to get justice.

She blinked out of her thoughts as Laurel gently grabbed her hand to tug her to the elevators. She hadn't realized that Mia had finished with the receptionist and she flashed Laurel a grateful smile for not leaving her behind.

The elevator ride was silent. They'd driven for 18 hours straight to follow this lead and they were all barely keeping their eyes open. They stumbled tiredly down the hall, dragging their equipment behind them.

Dinah could feel Laurel's exasperation when they stepped into the room.

"For fucks sake. There's four of us, did they really think two beds would be enough?" she said.

"What did you expect?" Mia hissed back. "At least it's something."

Bianca rolled her eyes at the exchange, dumped her stuff on the floor, and got into bed.

Shouldn't there be a pull out couch or something?" Laurel asked, looking around as if one would appear if she looked hard enough.

Dinah sensed both their tempers rising and stepped between them. "She got us this room. It's more than the rest of us could've done," she whispered into Laurel's ear. Laurel huffed in annoyance, but she knew Dinah was right, as much as she hated it. 

"I'll just call reception and ask for a mat or something," she said.

"I call not sleeping on the mat!" Mia said.

"Same," Bianca mumbled, barely awake, her voice muffled by a pillow.

Laurel rolled her eyes and went to get the phone, but Dinah stopped her. "Are we really going to let them take both beds while we sleep on the floor?" she asked.

Laurel shrugged. "You could make Mia and Bianca share and take the other bed and I'll just get a mat for me," she said.

Mia face-planted into bed with Bianca without being asked, too tired to argue.

Dinah got a little closer to Laurel and lowered her voice so Mia or Bianca would have to strain their ears to hear. "It's okay if you're not comfortable, but if you are we can share the bed," she said.

Laurel hesitated, nervous at the idea of being so close to the person she couldn't help but like, but the idea of making a phone call, then interacting with the person who brought the mat, and then setting it up would just be so much work. Plus, she could just stay on her side of the bed and everything would be fine.

"Okay," she murmured.

Neither of them changed or brushed their teeth, they were so tired they just collapsed into bed.

It was different, sleeping with someone you trust. Laurel had never experienced it before. She knew if something were to happen Dinah would have her back and the thought was incredibly calming. She fell asleep faster than she ever had before, freed from the anxiety she usually had to drown in before exhaustion took her.

Laurel woke up to a heavy weight on her chest. She flinched, not expecting the sensation, but she relaxed when she saw Dinah's head resting on her chest and her arm thrown carelessly over her waist.

She checked to make sure Mia and Bianca weren't looking before smiling down at Dinah in awe. She hadn't slept that well since her dad died, maybe even longer. Waking up feeling refreshed was a novel experience, one she wished she could have more than once.

She reached over to brush a lock of hair out of Dinah's eyes before she could stop herself, before she could realize that if you touched a trained vigilante they would obviously wake up.

Dinah's eyes opened immediately and Laurel moved her hand away, blushing. Dinah smiled at her, but then seemed to realize what had happened and scooted away. "Sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to force my cuddles on you."All signs of tiredness were gone from her voice but the scratchy quality of it made it clear she'd just woken up. Laurel kind of liked it. A lot. 

"You don't have to apologize. It was actually kind of great." She hesitated before admitting, "It was the first time I slept through the night since my father died."

Dinah smiled tenderly and it made Laurel's stomach do flip flops. "I slept really well too," she murmured, shifting onto her side so she could look at Laurel more fully.

It made Laurel feel good to know that she wasn't the only one. It gave her the courage to ask, albiet with plenty of hesitance, "Do you want to maybe do it again when we get home?"

Dinah's smile grew even bigger so much so that it reached her eyes, and Laurel tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What?" she asked.

Dinah shifted just a tiny bit closer. "You called it home," she said. "I- " she paused. "I like the idea of sharing a home with you. Not a house, but a home. I don't really know how to explain it," she said, looking away.

"I totally get what you mean," Laurel said sincerely. Dinah looked back at her, Laurel couldn't couldn't help but notice the way her eyes flickered to her lips. She shifted in a little closer, unable to tear her gaze away from Dinah's lips. They looked so wonderfully soft, and Laurel wanted it so bad, but something was holding her back.

She stopped and pulled away. "I'm sorry," she said, grimacing.

Dinah took her hand. "Hey, it's okay," she said.

"No, no, it's not that," Laurel said quickly. "It's just- I've liked you for so long and I'll be damned if our first kiss is in the same room as Mia Smoak."

Dinah laughed out loud, part relief and partially out of genuine joy at the idiot she was about to kiss.

"Do you want to go check out the vending machines then?" she asked.

Laurel grinned and a quiet chuckle escaped her lips. She rolled out of bed and grabbed Dinah's hand, pulling her out the door with her.

They came back several minutes later with messy hair, disheveled clothes, and a vending machine water bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> rest in peace gaatc. in 40 minutes u were better than every other cw show ever to exist and i mean that.


End file.
